


Afterglow

by tmariea (OccasionalArtist)



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light seraph Sorey, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Seraph Sorey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccasionalArtist/pseuds/tmariea
Summary: Sorey wakes in the night wanting more.  Mikleo is certainly open to this suggestion.





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> Truthfully, this is an excuse to have Light Seraph!Sorey light up like a bio-luminescent creature when touched.

Mikleo woke in the night to a faint sound just above his ear.  He made an inquisitive hum back, and this time the noise resolved into Sorey whispering, “Mikleo, are you awake?” as he nuzzled against the back of his head.

“I wasn’t,” he said, but he didn’t mind being woken up.  Sorey’s heat behind him was like the comforting warmth of a fire, perfect for curling up and drifting back to sleep.  But the hand slowly stroking from his chest down to his stomach burned with intentions.  “Is there any reason you’re up?”

“Lords, I just want to touch you,” Sorey murmured, moving down as he spoke so his lips barely brushed the point where Mikleo’s neck met his shoulders.  The arm across his stomach tightened, bringing him close enough to feel Sorey’s hardness against his bare skin.

“Again?” Mikleo asked for the sake of teasing, and did his best to disguise the shiver that trickled down his spine.  He couldn’t blame Sorey for his eagerness, though.  They had been entertaining Lailah, Edna and Zaveid at their home in Elysia for the past few weeks, which lent very little room for privacy.  It had almost reached the point of giving Zaveid an earful more than he needed on the wind.  As soon as their houseguests had said farewell and headed down the mountain, they had fallen on each other with hunger and pent up arousal.  It was no surprise that they were waking in the night wanting more.

“Like you’re any different,” Sorey murmured.  His mouth continued to work his way slowly down Mikleo’s spine, while his hand drifted even lower and stopped just above the curls of his pubic hair.  There he waited for permission.

“I hate it when you’re right,” he said, and arched back into Sorey’s mouth and forward into his hand.

Sorey needed no more encouragement than that to cup Mikleo’s cock in his palm and set to work.  He started with light strokes, a touch that fell somewhere between gentle and teasing as Mikleo began to grow hard.  Then, his hand dipped lower to cradle his balls and massage them gently.

“Good,” Mikleo said, not deep enough to be a moan, but still breathy.  He snuggled further against Sorey, enjoying feeling his torso pressed against the length of his bare back.

Sorey was enjoying the snuggling for entirely different reasons, as Mikleo made sure to press back against his erection.  He shifted his hips up and down a few times, rubbing the cleft of his bottom on Sorey’s cock and enjoying the low moans sounding in his ear.  The hand on his own penis began to stroke just a bit faster in response, with a swipe of the thumb over his tip on every pass.  Mikleo tilted his head back against Sorey’s shoulder, eyes slid closed and lips slightly parted.

“Kiss me?”  Sorey asked.

There was no way Mikleo would deny that kind of request.  He tilted his head around to the side, as far his neck would stretch.  Sorey shifted up onto an elbow so he could close the rest of the distance.   Despite the awkward angle, their lips fit together just as well as always.  Problem was, Mikleo could already feel that he would get a crick in his neck from kissing like that.

He nudged Sorey’s hand away, and turned onto his other side so he could see Sorey’s face properly.  Even though it was dark, the light that seeped from his skin was enough to illuminate his features.  Two brighter points bloomed under Mikleo’s fingers where he touched his cheeks.  It was a hazard of being a young light seraph without full mastery of his element yet, lighting up like some bioluminescent creature wherever touched.  Luckily, he had some modicum of control now; it had been strange when every part of Sorey lit up under his hands.  His lips still lit up, though, when he caught them up for another heated kiss.

And really, Mikleo didn’t mind.  He had mentioned, on more than one occasion, that he thought the light was beautiful, which always led Sorey to blush just a bit and smile the most wonderful sort of contented smile.  It also gave him a good excuse to draw silly little patterns into Sorey’s skin with his fingertips.

This time it was a little glowing flower, just at the point where Sorey’s neck met his shoulder.  He hummed at the sensation, which turned into a moan as Mikleo moved to suck just over his pattern.  While his mouth and teeth worked the skin up to an impressive red that would linger in the morning, his fingers moved further down, to trace a heart over the top of Sorey’s real heart.

“You’re so adorable, Mikleo,” Sorey said, breathy but entirely content. 

A hand brushed across Mikleo’s forehead, gently sweeping his bangs back from his face, and then winding into his hair.  Another touched his chin, encouraging him to look up into Sorey’s face.  The pupils of his eyes were blown wide with wanting, but still sparkled with the edges of mirth.

“You still blush at every compliment.”

“You’re still too much.”

“Even after all of these years?” Sorey asked, the edges of his mouth curling up into a smile.

“I’d say you’ve gotten even worse.”

“You’re exactly as bad,” he said, and used a finger to trace a heart of his own against Mikleo’s warm cheek for emphasis.

As retaliation, Mikleo pushed Sorey’s shoulders down to the bed so he was on his back, sketched his own heart pattern again, and then dropped his head to suck there, too.  Conversation stalled as the hand in his hair tightened and Sorey gasped.  Mikleo knew his head would be tilted back, with eyes closed and mouth hanging open.  He continued down Sorey’s body, fingers drawing faintly glowing lines first, and mouth following.  A spiral around each nipple, then teased into pertness by his lips and tongue, a lightning bolt on his right side, and just to be cheeky, the Shepherd’s crest around the dip of his bellybutton.  He let the point flow down and down, until he met the coarse hairs at the base of his cock.

Here he paused and looked back up the length of Sorey’s body to his face and waited.  One eye cracked open, and Mikleo took this opportunity to lick his lips and convey his intentions.  The eye slid shut again, and Sorey’s hips shifted restlessly under Mikleo’s fingers.

“Oh lords, yes  _ please _ .”

Mikleo shifted so he was better situated between his legs, and took a moment to sweep all of his hair behind his shoulders and out of the way.  One of his hands he brought to grip at Sorey’s hip, and the other squeezed at his inner thigh.  Sorey’s breath was already becoming audible, even before Mikleo began pressing tiny kisses all the way up from the base of his shaft to the tip.  He narrowed his tongue to lick across the slit, and then took Sorey’s cock into his mouth and began to work up and down.

“Ahh, good. Mikleo, you feel so good,” Sorey said, already sounding partially wrecked.  At some point, his hand had dropped away from Mikleo’s hair in favor of clutching at the sheets, but now it returned, fingers working their way into the strands and tugging minutely.

He tightened his hand against Sorey’s hip, and began to move into a faster rhythm in response to the praise.  He alternated between hollowing his cheeks and using the flat of his tongue to add extra pressure along the underside.  The fingers of the hand on Sorey’s thigh stroked across the skin, light enough to cause goosebumps and make Sorey squirm, before moving away in favor of blindly searching the sheets.  His memory of details from a few hours ago was not perfect, but he thought their bottle of lube had been discarded somewhere in the bed.  With any luck, neither of them had kicked it onto the floor in their sleep.

Luck was on his side.  He only had to search for a moment before his fingers came in contact with it.  He flicked it open one handed, but then briefly took his other hand away from Sorey’s hip so he could squirt some onto his thumb.  The hand then returned, not to Sorey’s hip, but to the base of his cock so he could stroke along with the motion of his mouth.  The bottle he left where it would be in easy reach for both of them.

Mikleo bobbed his head up so that his lips were only around the tip of Sorey’s cock.  There he paused to suck, just a bit harder than before, at the same time as his thumb pressed against his asshole, teasing.  Sorey swore.  He dipped his mouth down again and dipped his thumb inside.  He pushed it just slightly in and out in time with the motion of his mouth, delighted at the tightening of the hands in his hair.  He moaned at the feeling, heard Sorey moan in kind.

He brought his mouth away so that he could speak, but kept his finger at its work.  Mikleo looked up to meet Sorey’s half-lidded eyes and asked, “How would you like it, this time?”

“A-as good as that feels, I want to be inside you.”

“I won’t say no to that,” Mikleo said.  There was an extra curl of heat in his stomach at only the thought, and a trace of remembered sensation from earlier that evening, of Sorey buried deep within him.

He drew back his finger and placed one last, open-mouthed kiss at the head of Sorey’s cock, so that he could lick up the precum forming there.  Then he crawled back up with deliberate slowness, keeping eye contact the whole while.  It was all for the show, for watching Sorey’s eyes follow him with rapt attention, for the extra little groan as he positioned himself and pressed their groins together again.

Sorey’s hands came up to his back and smoothed down until they reached his bottom.  His fingers slipped between the cheeks and spread them apart.  Mikleo felt a shiver along his spine and the need to squirm as Sorey’s fingers worked closer and closer to his entrance.   There, they barely touched at his rim, and then spread, pulling him open just a bit.  He knew his body would still be somewhat loose and relaxed from their earlier session.

Mikleo had barely time for a small moan before those hands moved away.  One, he could see searching amongst the sheets for the bottle of lubricant left there.  The other came up to his back, rubbing up and down in a gentle, soothing motion.  It was so like Sorey, to want to make him feel good in many different ways, that he couldn’t help but smile.

“Love you, Sorey,” he murmured before nudging their noses together, and delighting in the tiny patch of light.

“Love you, too,” Sorey replied, close enough that his words brushed against Mikleo’s lips.  Lips that didn’t hesitate to press their way into a kiss.

Sorey’s tongue lapped at his mouth, his tongue, his lips, while the hand on his back worked its way down to his backside and squeezed.  The hand was gone just as quickly as it came, only for a wet finger to touch at his asshole.  It circled there for a moment, making Mikleo’s hands curl against the sheets, and then slid inside without any resistance.  The small, satisfied hums left low in his throat increased in volume and insistence as Sorey added the second soon after, and began to stretch him apart.

With the third, Mikleo broke from the kiss so he could press his heated face into Sorey’s shoulder, hide his blush in the glow that rose there.  He muffled a moan against the skin as he began to rock his hips back and forth, sliding himself back onto Sorey’s fingers and rubbing their cocks together.  His mouth took advantage of its position at Sorey’s shoulder to work on marking a second hickey just next to the first.  If he was a little distracted in this pursuit, Sorey didn’t seem to care.

“Lords, Mikleo, ah, Mikleo,” he moaned, “Amazing.  Everything you do to me.  I want to feel all of you.”

The likelihood was low that Sorey was thinking about his words.  More likely, he just stuttered out whatever praise passed fleetingly through his mind.  But it created a pleasurable twist in Mikleo’s gut, and a wonderful opening to lean just that bit further up to say into his ear, “Then fuck me.”

Sorey said, “Yes,” as if it was a plea.  He pulled his fingers out, and then instructed, “Turn over on your side, like before.”

Mikleo climbed off of Sorey and lay with his back to him, in the same position they had woken up.  He felt Sorey cuddle up behind him, and one arm slid under his side and wrapped about his chest to pull him even closer.  The other curled under his thigh and lifted it into the air.

“Keep that there,” Sorey murmured in his ear, and then moved his hand away.  There was a pause, where Mikleo suspected Sorey was coating himself with lube.  Then, his lips pressed softly to the corner of Mikleo’s jaw before he asked, “Are you ready?”

“As ever.”

One of Mikleo’s hands came to support his thigh and the other moved to hold his knuckles against his mouth as he felt Sorey’s tip press against him.  It didn’t help to cover the small moan that drifted between his lips as Sorey pushed inside.  He was pleased to hear the much louder moan beside him.

That first thrust was always slow, so slow as to almost be tantalizing.  But Sorey had always been conscious of Mikleo, of making sure he wasn’t hurting.  It was a sweet gesture in a way, and the teasing touch always made him eager with anticipation of the more to come.  Once Sorey was fully inside, he brought his free hand over Mikleo’s side, and braced it against the bed there, effectively enclosing him in a cage of limbs.  Mikleo’s head swam with the heady feeling of being surrounded on all sides by Sorey’s body and warmth.  Almost immediately, he began to rock his hips; he wanted that more,  _ now _ .  The string of half-coherent praises resumed as Sorey worked to meet his pace, and then shift into an easy rhythm.  He let his satisfaction be heard, for getting just what he wanted.

Mikleo would never tire of this feeling, this particular brand of togetherness.  Centuries ago, when they were still young, it had felt like a way to wash away all the differences between them, no matter how temporarily.  Now, it was grounding, to have Sorey pressed against him and moving in him.  He was here,  awake and real, and made Mikleo feel so good.

The hand on his chest, painted with a gentle glow, slowly stroked across his skin until it met a nipple.  Mikleo gasped as a finger teased just over the top.  He arched into the touch, encouraging Sorey to rub it between two fingers at the same time as he began to increase their pace.  Those fingers played and pinched until the nipple was stiff and sensitive, and then moved on to the other. 

At some point, Mikleo’s eyes had slid shut; when, he couldn’t identify.  The combination of the teasing touch at his chest, and the wonderful push and pull of Sorey’s cock inside him had narrowed his focus down to small points of sensation and sounds.  And oh, how Mikleo had always loved sounds; every noise Sorey made, every hazy claim of love and praise, brought him that bit closer to the edge.

And in that moment, Sorey’s breath came heavy against his ear, with the end of each exhale threatening to trail into a moan.  Mikleo knew he could push just that bit further, turn those hard breaths into the sounds he so craved.  He drew his hand back from his trembling thigh and let his legs fall closed, tightening his muscles down even more.

Sorey nearly choked on the letters of Mikleo’s name.  He began thrusting with more urgency, the rhythm he had set slowly deteriorating.  “Mik, I’m – ahh – feels so tight, wonderful.  Soon,” he said.

The knot of Mikleo’s own arousal wound tighter and tighter with each whimpered word, each hard stroke.  But he doubted Sorey could hold out much longer.  To speed up his own orgasm, he brought a hand to his own cock and began to pump, twisting his wrist and squeezing in all his favorite places.  His hips rocked and shifted in time with Sorey’s thrusts, until he found just the right angle for the both of them to be crying out in tandem.

As he expected, Sorey came first.  He pulled himself out of Mikleo in time to release across his bottom and lower back, with a series of loud, broken moans.  Once he was spent, he pressed his fingers back into Mikleo in place of his cock and crooked them against his prostate.

Mikleo increased the pace of his hand as he felt Sorey rubbing pointedly inside of him, the pleasurable pressure building in his abdomen.  He only held out a moment more.  His free hand reached up to grab at Sorey’s hand on his chest and squeezed, before he came with a cry of Sorey’s name.  The fingers inside him continued to rub and thrust through his orgasm, until his entire body was ready to droop into the mattress, and then slid out.

For a moment, the two of them lay in the afterglow, recovering their breath and enjoying the feeling of coming down.  Sorey moved first, nuzzling his cheek against Mikleo’s hair and declaring, “I love you.”

“Mhm, love you too, Sorey,” Mikleo murmured, sleep already heavy in his voice.  It would be lovely to just drop back off just as they were.  But, he had always been the bit more responsible one of the two, and considerably less tolerant of mess.  “Alright, before you go to sleep, clean up.”

“Can we be lazy?”  Sorey asked, and he sounded just as ready to pass out again.

“Meaning, you want me to do all the work?”

“Have I told you yet tonight how much I love you?”

Mikleo rolled his eyes and elbowed Sorey in the side.  “Yes you have, you brat.”  But, he obliged, summoning water to coat his hand like a glove, and using it to wipe down his front.  It took a bit of contortion to clean off his back, but he managed it, and then turned over to clean Sorey as well.

“Thank you, love,” Sorey murmured and leaned in for a slow kiss.  His hand stroked gently down Mikleo’s hair and then brought up a strand and kissed it as well.

“Yeah, you are definitely still too much,” Mikleo replied, and grabbed one more peck on the lips.  The water he banished with no more than a flick of his wrist and half a thought.  Then he turned onto his other side once again and snuggled back.  He reached over his side to grab Sorey’s arm and drape it over his side.  “Mm, I still love you though.”

“Are you sure you want to do that?” Sorey asked, the hints of a laugh in his voice.  “Sleeping like this is what got us in trouble before.”

“I didn’t see you objecting.”

Mikleo could imagine, with perfectly clarity, the grin Sorey would be wearing in that moment.  “No, I certainly did not,” he said, and then tightened his arm.  “Goodnight, Mikleo.  I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Or before.”    


End file.
